Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A certain image processing apparatus executes a plurality of applications to perform various kinds of data processing. Such an image processing apparatus is provided with a function of storing setting data corresponding to applications that have been executed by a user. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-292864 discusses a user interface for automatically setting default values for each application and application customization processing.
A large majority of users of image processing apparatuses uses a small number of setting patterns for applications to be executed. Particularly for each application, a user needs to reset patterns each time although the user uses less number of setting patterns.
Although setting registration functions (default value change, custom menu, mode memory, etc.) are proposed to avoid pattern setting each time, the user does not bother to register settings.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-292864 discusses a method for predicting a user's intention to save the user the trouble of registering settings for applications. With this method, however, the user may not grasp settings registered to an image processing apparatus.